Roscommon County, Michigan
Roscommon County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 25,469. The county seat is Roscommon6. Roscommon County is named after County Roscommon, Ireland. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,502 km² (580 sq mi). 1,350 km² (521 sq mi) of it is land and 151 km² (58 sq mi) of it (10.08%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties * Oscoda County - (northeast corner) * Crawford County - (north) * Kalkaska County - (northwest corner) * Ogemaw County - (east) * Missaukee County - (west) * Gladwin County - (southeast) * Clare County - (southwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 25,469 people, 11,250 households, and 7,616 families residing in the county. The population density was 19/km² (49/sq mi). There were 23,109 housing units at an average density of 17/km² (44/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.99% White, 0.32% Black or African American, 0.64% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.10% from other races, and 0.72% from two or more races. 0.80% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 97.2% spoke English as their first language. There were 11,250 households out of which 21.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.70% were married couples living together, 7.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.30% were non-families. 28.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.23 and the average family size was 2.69. In the county the population was spread out with 20.00% under the age of 18, 5.50% from 18 to 24, 21.40% from 25 to 44, 29.30% from 45 to 64, and 23.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47 years. For every 100 females there were 96.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,029, and the median income for a family was $35,757. Males had a median income of $31,878 versus $20,549 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,837. About 8.60% of families and 12.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.90% of those under age 18 and 6.50% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Roscommon County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Mark Jernigan * Sheriff: Francis Staley * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Ann M. Bonk * County Treasurer: Julie Dworzynski * Drain Commissioner: Sheridan Cole (information as of September 2005) External links *Roscommon County Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Roscommon County, Michigan